Cresselia
|} Cresselia (Japanese: クレセリア Crecelia) is a Legendary Pokémon. It is not known to evolve into or from any other Pokémon. It is a member of the Lunar duo with . Biology Cresselia has a blue, swan-like body with a yellow underside. It has pink eyes, a dark pink, round tuft on its head, and a pointed, beak-like snout. There are yellow, crescent-shaped ornaments on the sides of its head. Cresselia has glowing, pink, ring-like wings on its sides and back with paw like protrusions resting on its chest. These wings release shining particles and undulate beautifully around the quarter moon. Cresselia has the power to dispel nightmares, and holding one of its feathers is said to bring happy dreams. However, as seen in the anime, it can be quite hostile towards its counterpart, . Cresselia is the only known Pokémon able to learn . Cresselia is a female-only species. In the anime Major appearances Cresselia made its debut appearance in the in Sleepless In Pre-Battle!. Cresselia normally returns to its shrine on Fullmoon Island during a certain time of the year when a also comes by to cause nightmares. It may also leave its feathers, which people find to help stop the nightmares caused by Darkrai. In the episode, Cresselia helped and the residents of Canalave City get better sleep by stopping Darkrai. Minor appearances A Cresselia first appeared in a short in the beginning of Giratina and the Sky Warrior. Pokédex entries In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga Cresselia appears under the ownership of , who caught it on Fullmoon Island in order to give Sailor Eldritch's son the cure to wake up from a terrible nightmare. Cresselia followed its Trainer into the Distortion World where it squared up against its nemesis, . Eventually, got on Cresselia in order to chase Charon who was commanding to fly him out of the Distortion World. In the Pokémon Try Adventure manga A Cresselia debuted in TA26. In the TCG Other appearances Super Smash Bros. Brawl ]] Cresselia appears on the stage as one of three Pokémon who appear in the center (the others being Dialga and Palkia). Cresselia acts completely different than the other two in terms of attacks it uses. It will often use s around the field, and sometimes shoot one large Psycho Cut as if it were a boomerang, hitting anyone that touches it. Trophy information A Lunar Pokémon. Cresselia appears on Fullmoon Island and, once discovered, flies around different areas of Sinnoh. Its signature move, , causes Cresselia to faint but recovers all the HP and cures the status conditions of the next Pokémon its Trainer sends out. Cresselia excels at recovery techniques and is unusual in that it appears only in female form. Game data NPC appearances * : Cresselia has made it her mission to foil 's plot of plunging everyone in the world into an endless nightmare. After healing of his nightmare, she joins the player's team as a guest in Dark Crater. After defeating Darkrai, Cresselia will offer to officially join the team back at Sharpedo Bluff. * : Cresselia is the guardian of the . Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations Sinnoh (only one)}} Sinnoh (only one)}} |} |} }} |} |} |} |} |} |} In side games }} }} |area=Hippowdon Temple (during mission)}} |area=Silent Forest Advanced Mode S}} |} |} |area=Treetops: All (Random Legendary Encounters)}} |area=Toy Collection: Guided by Pichu (Reward), Challenge Battle: Open Entry Battle Royale}} |} |} |area=Mysterious Fountain: Stage 3}} |area=[[Special Stages#Escalation Battle|Event: Take on Escalation Battles]]}} |area=Pearl Marsh: Colossal Tree (Special Boss)}} |area=Area 30: Stage 14}} |} |} In events |World Championships 2013 Qualifiers Senior Division Cresselia|Korean|South Korea|68|August 24 to 25, 2013|link=List of local Korean event Pokémon distributions in Generation V#Senior Division Cresselia}} |} Held items Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By By tutoring Side game data |- |- |- |} Evolution Sprites Trivia * Cresselia can be seen as a counterpart of , as Darkrai causes nightmares, whereas Cresselia prevents them. Also, their islands are shaped and named opposite of each other. ** Furthermore, in the TCG, one of the attacks on Darkrai 3/106 of Great Encounters, Darkness Pursuit, has a base damage of 100 if Cresselia is the opposing Pokémon. Otherwise, it deals 50 damage. * Prior to Generation VI, Cresselia's body style was . Origin Cresselia's form seems to be based on a . Considering its crescent moon motif and the -colored s around its body, it may originate from the constellation . Cresselia shares characteristics with , a legendary fowl with a profusely decorated head, feathered tail, and colorful wings that is said to be a symbol of good fortune. Name origin Cresselia and Crecelia may be a combination of crescent (referring to the ) and (Greek goddess of the Moon). In other languages Related articles * Lunar duo External links |} Category:Legendary Pokémon Category:Sinnoh legendary Pokémon Category:Roaming Pokémon Category:Pokémon in no regional Pokédex de:Cresselia fr:Cresselia it:Cresselia ja:クレセリア pl:Cresselia zh:克雷色利亚